


The Turtleneck

by The_She_Devil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil
Summary: Inspired by Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction. Bucky Barnes in a turtleneck. That's it.





	The Turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> You will have to forgive me because I have never done this before, but this is for galwednesday, silentwalrus, and skellerbvvt, inspired by their lovely fic. I could not resist putting Bucky in his fluffy turtleneck, looking nervous and wild with his beautiful hair on his first date with Steve.
> 
> If I have done this wrong, please tell me! I attempted to put it on tumblr, but have no idea how to tag anyone. I hope you like it!


End file.
